


Just another Persona 5 Group Chat

by Onbet (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: About time the crew grew up, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Just another group chat, M/M, Probably not mentally, The crew is finally in college, Well at least physically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Onbet
Summary: Is writing a Persona 5 group chat story original? No.Is writing a Persona 5 group chat story fun? Yes.Is that why I'm writing a Persona 5 group chat story? Yes.Only thing that's original about this is the fact that the crew is in college.





	1. College can go suck dick

_Prankster has renamed the chat to **Suicide Squad**_

**Demon Child:** Is that a reference to the movie?

**Prankster** : What? No, fuck the movie.

**Prankster** : I just want to kill myself.

**Fake Blonde** : Mood

**Demon Child** : Good, I hate the movie.

**Ann <3**: College sucks.

**Prankster** : I have loads of assignments already, first week isn’t even over.

**Fake Blonde** : Screw assignments

**Fake Blonde** : Wanna cuddle and watch a bad movie?

**Ann <3**: That’s gay.

**Prankster** : Ann we are gay.

**Ann <3**: Same.

**Prankster** : Ryuji get your ass over here, I was going to delay doing my assignments till the last moment anyway.

**Makoto** : Akira do your assignments, same goes for you Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : Hell no I still got weeks to do em

**Makoto** : Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : What

**Makoto** : Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : No

**Makoto** : Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : Fine but I’m watching a bad movie with my bf today whether you want it or not

**Makoto** : As long as you get some work done :).

**Prankster** : I sense danger in that smiley face.

**Haru** : I can confirm that Mako-chan was smiling like a maniac while sending that.

**Makoto** : I was not!

**Prankster** : Yea right, Haru keep your girlfriend in check alright?

**Haru** : Sure :)

**Ann <3**: Gay.

**Fake Blonde** : No u

**Ann <3**: (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Fake Blonde** : What is that even supposed to be?

**Ann <3**: ┐(´～｀)┌

**Demon Child** : Wait are we watching bad movies today?

**Prankster** : Ryuji and I are, you are not invited.

**Demon Child** : 凸(>皿<)凸

**Prankster** : We need our gay cuddle time alright?

**Demon Child** : Understandable, have a great day.

**Literally Van Gogh** : I have a few questions.

**Prankster** : Oh hey Yusuke.

**Fake Blonde** : Yo Yusuke

**Literally Van Gogh** : First of all, what are those things?

**Prankster** : ┐(‘～`;)┌

**Prankster** : Ask Futaba, I’m going to work on some assignments before Makoto murders me. Ryuji I expect you at 6.

**Demon Child** : They’re just emoticons Inari, you gotta at least have heard of them right?

**Literally Van Gogh** : I have, but I imagined they were quite different.

**Demon Child** : There is a lot of different emoticons, ask Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : Wait what the hell?! Futaba get back here!

**Literally Van Gogh** : So what is something I need to know about these emoticons?

**Fake Blonde** : Eh whatever, forget about them dude

**Fake Blonde** : You said you had more questions?

**Literally Van Gogh** : Yes, see I was wondering how bad drinking paint water would be for me.

**Fake Blonde** : You’re not that broke are you?!

**Literally Van Gogh** : No it was an accident but now that you have given me the idea.

**Fake Blonde** : We’re going out for food tomorrow, my treat

**Literally Van Gogh** : I’d hate to make you spend money on me.

**Fake Blonde** : No buts

**Fake Blonde** : Back to the issue at hand, it’s probably not worse for your health than microwaving every single food item because you are too lazy to cook them

**Makoto** : It’s probably not that bad Yusuke, I assume you use water based paint?

**Literally Van Gogh** : Yes that is the case.

**Makoto** : You’ll be fine but don’t start drinking it regularly.

**Makoto** : Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : Uh oh

**Makoto** : Didn’t I tell you to stop microwaving food?

**Fake Blonde** : Don’t think you ever did

_Makoto sent a picture_

**Fake Blonde** : Shit

**Makoto** : Ryuji…

**Fake Blonde** : Not again! Why do you always get me? Ann gets to go on dates when she has assignments and she is allowed to microwave food

**Ann <3**: Ryuji wth, snitches get stitches.

**Makoto** : Ann…

**Ann <3**: Ryuji…

**Demon Child** : They both ran.

**Makoto** : Doesn’t matter, I’ll get them next time.

 

* * *

 

**Prankster** : Idk about you guys but my assignments can go suck my dick.

**Ann <3**: Kinky, also weren’t you watching movies with Ryuji?

**Prankster** : We watched Sharknado and called it a day because Ryuji wanted to play Fortnite.

**Prankster:** So now I’m doing my assignments while he is hogging my computer.

**Ann <3**: No Sharknado and chill? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Prankster** : I plead the fifth.

**Ann <3**: Gay.

**Prankster** : If this was Uno I’d play a switch card.

**Demon Child** : Ryuji plays Fortnite?

**Ann <3**: I’m gay for Shiho and I’m not afraid to admit it.

**Prankster** : Yes Ryuji plays Fortnite and we all know Ann.

**Demon Child** : Fucking normie.

**Fake Blonde** : Wth, I’m not a normie

**Prankster** : You kinda are man.

**Fake Blonde** : Wth Akira

**Fake Blonde** : Betrayal ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Demon Child** : Hah （￣＾￣）

**Prankster** : Anyway we kinda got side-tracked, back to assignments and sucking dick.

**Fake Blonde** : Who’s sucking dick?

**Prankster** : Stop playing Fortnite and maybe we can arrange something.

**Fake Blonde** : No

**Ann <3**: Seriously though, these assignments suck ass.

**Fake Blonde** : Who’s sucking ass?

**Demon Child** : You suck ass at Fortnite.

**Fake Blonde** : I don’t

**Fake Blonde** : Fite me

**Demon Child** : Wanna compare our houses in animal crossing?

**Fake Blonde** : You’re on

_Demon Child_ _sent a picture_

_Fake Blonde_ _sent a picture_

**Prankster** : You killed my bf. He literally fell out of his chair.  

**Demon Child** : Serves him right.

**Literally Van Gogh** : What is this Fortnite you speak of?

**Demon Child** : It’s a game for normies, don’t worry about it Inari.

**Fake Blonde** : Futaba fite me in online tic tac toe

**Ann <3**: Tic tac toe seriously?

**Fake Blonde** : Shut

**Fake Blonde** : It’s the og game Ann

**Demon Child** : I’m not going to destroy you in tic tac toe

**Fake Blonde** : Chicken

**Demon Child** : Come back when your Animal crossing house looks better than Akira’s attic room.

**Prankster** : Ouch, that hurt me more than it did Ryuji.

**Ann <3**: I’ll play tic tac toe against you Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde** : Nice

**Prankster** : Ladies and Gentleman, place your bets.

**Haru** : 10000 on Ann.

**Demon Child** : Everything I own on Ann.

**Literally Van Gogh** : All my money on Ann.

**Prankster** : How much is all your money?

**Literally Van Gogh** : 10 yen.

**Haru** : What do you eat Yusuke?

**Literally Van Gogh** : I survive on water and crackers.

**Haru** : I’m giving you money to buy food from now on.

**Literally Van Gogh** : You really shouldn’t spend your money on my food, I’ll be fine.

**Haru** : I don’t think you realize how much money I have, you are getting money for food.

**Prankster** : Haru is literally a ray of sunshine confirmed.

_Prankster has changed Haru’s name to Precious Cinnabun_

**Makoto** : She always has been.

**Precious Cinnabun:** Thanks Mako-chan :)

**Ann <3**: Gay.

**Prankster** : Oh hey Ann’s back.

**Ann <3**: Yea Ryuji is trash at tic tac toe, I didn’t even know that was possible.

**Fake Blonde** : I’m not trash!

**Ann <3**: I beat you 5 times before you rage quit.

**Prankster** : Well unsurprisingly, everyone that bet won.

**Fake Blonde** : What do you mean unsurprisingly?

**Fake Blonde** : Betrayed again, feelsbadman

**Makoto:** Now that both Ann and Ryuji are online again.

**Fake Blonde** : Oh shit it’s mom

**Fake Blonde** : Ann hide the drugs

**Ann <3**: Already hidden d(>_･ )

**Makoto:** I really hope you two are joking otherwise you’re both dead. Also stop calling me mom.

**Fake blonde** : Sorry mom

**Ann <3**: Sorry mom

_Prankster has changed Makoto’s name to Mother Figure_

**Mother Figure** : Akira, change my name back.

_Prankster has changed Makoto’s name to Grumpy Mother Figure_

**Grumpy Mother Figure** : Akira.

**Grumpy Mother Figure** : Ryuji.

**Grumpy Mother Figure** : Ann.

**Demon Child** : They’re all gone.

**Grumpy Mother Figure** : I’m seriously going to kill them next time.

 


	2. The great intergalactic democracy war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrupt Leader has changed Traitor Okumura’s name to Count Dookumura  
> Corrupt Leader has changed Traitor Sakamoto’s name to Darth Vakamoto  
> Corrupt Leader has changed Corrupt Leader’s name to Emperor Palpakira

_Prankster has renamed the chat to **We all lived, bitches**_

**Prankster:** First week of college is officially over and everyone is alive.

**Ann <3:** Nope I’m 100% dead.

_Prankster has renamed the chat to **Most of us lived, bitches**_

**Demon Child:** I’m fully dead inside as well.

_Prankster has renamed the chat to **Some of us lived, bitches**_

**Prankster:** Ryuji, wanna play Smash bros all weekend long?

**Fake Blonde:** Hell yea man!

**Prankster:** Alright be at my place tomorrow morning.

**Demon Child:** You guys hosting a Smash bros tournament?

**Fake Blonde:** No I prefer not getting my ass handed to me by an inkling main

**Demon Child:** It’s not my fault she looks exactly like me!

**Fake Blonde:** Doesn’t mean you have to main the broken thing

**Demon Child:** You main Pikachu, he’s at least as broken!

**Literally Van Gogh:** Perhaps you two are just bad at the game.

**Demon Child:** Shut up Inari, what do you know about Smash bros?

**Prankster:** I forced him to play against me a little while ago, he’s actually pretty good.

**Literally Van Gogh:** You act like me being good at something that isn’t making art is revolutionary.

**Fake Blonde:** Because it kinda is dude

**Fake Blonde:** Especially at a video game

**Demon Child:** Who does Inari main?

**Prankster:** Fox.

**Demon Child:** I could have seen that coming. Actually Akira, who do you main?

**Prankster:** Palutena.

**Demon Child:** You’re not one of those filthy projectile spammers are you?

**Prankster:** I plead the fifth.

**Ann <3:** We talking Smash bros?

**Demon Child:** Wait has everyone here played Smash bros?

**Ann <3:** Pretty much, I forced Makoto to play and she’s equally as terrifying in Smash bros as in real life.

**Ann <3:** Haru plays Richter because he has a throwing axe.

**Precious Cinnabun:** It is a lovely axe (◕‿◕✿)

_Prankster has changed Precious Cinnabun name to Murderous Cinnabun_

**Fake Blonde:** Seems about right

**Demon Child:** Anyway Ann, who do you main?

**Ann <3:** Zero suit Samus.

**Prankster:** Ah the good old Zero skill Samus main, we all know one.

**Ann <3:** Shut it projectile spammer.

**Prankster:** Anyway I’m going to smash Ryuji hard this weekend.

**Ann <3:** Kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Prankster:** (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**Fake Blonde:** (・・；)

**Grumpy Mother Figure:** What’s this about me being terrifying Ann? Also can we please change my name back?

**Prankster:** No.

**Grumpy Mother Figure:** Can we at least get rid of the grumpy part?

_Prankster has changed Grumpy Mother Figure’s name to Mother Figure_

**Prankster:** This is all you get, we need our mom.

**Mother Figure:** Fine, I’ll take it. But I am not terrifying!

**Fake Blonde:** Tbh you are

**Mother Figure:** Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde:** No

**Mother Figure:** Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde:** Shit

**Fake Blonde:** Someone save me

**Demon Child:** You’re on your own.

**Fake Blonde:** Dammit

 

* * *

 

_Demon Child has renamed the chat to **Viva La Revolution**_

**Prankster:** Wth.

_Demon Child has changed Prankster’s name to Corrupt Leader_

_Demon Child has changed Fake Blonde’s name to Colonel Sakamoto_

_Demon Child has changed Ann <3’s name to Captain Takamaki_

_Demon Child has changed Literally Van Gogh’s name to Private Kitagawa_

_Demon Child has changed Murderous Cinnabun’s name to Private Okumura_

_Demon Child has changed Mother Figure’s name to Private Niijima_

_Demon Child has changed Demon Child’s name to General Sakura_

**Corrupt Leader:** Is this how you want this to go?

**General Sakura:** We will no longer live in this dictatorship! From now on this chat will be a democracy!

**Colonel Sakamoto:** Democracy!

**Captain Takamaki:** Democracy!

**Corrupt Leader:** It’s treason then.

**General Sakura:** Seriously, Star Wars memes?

**Private Okumura** : Does this mean I get to use my axe?

**Corrupt Leader:** If you join my side you can use your axe as much as you want.

**Private Okumura:** ∠(^ー^) Ready for combat leader.

_General Sakura has changed Private Okumura’s name to Traitor Okumaru_

**General Sakura:** Don’t worry troops, we still have the upper hand.

**Colonel Sakamoto:** For Democracy!

**Private Niijima:** What is going on?

**Captain Takamaki:** We are trying to make the chat a democracy.

**Private Niijima:** Does that mean I would be able to change my name back?

**General Sakura:** Yes.

**Private Niijima:** For Democracy!

**Private Kitagawa:** I’m not taking part in your war. Count me out.

_General Sakura has changed Private Kitagawa’s name to Deserter Kitagawa_

**General Sakura:** We still slightly have the upper hand troops, don’t back down!

**Corrupt Leader:** We all know Haru counts for at least 2 people in combat.

**Colonel Sakamoto:** Makoto counts for at least 1.5 person

**General Sakura:** That’s right, so we still have an advantage of at least 1.5 people.

**Corrupt Leader:** Sakamoto if you join my side I’ll make you curry.

**Colonel Sakamoto:** Oh hell yeah!

_General Sakura has changed Colonel Sakamoto’s name to Traitor Sakamoto_

_Corrupt Leader has renamed the chat to **The Dark Side Reigns Once Again**_

_Corrupt Leader has changed Traitor Okumura’s name to Count Dookumura_

_Corrupt Leader has changed Traitor Sakamoto’s name to Darth Vakamoto_

_Corrupt Leader has changed Corrupt Leader’s name to Emperor Palpakira_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed Deserter Kitagawa’s name to Random ass Storm Trooper_

**Emperor Palpakira:** Bow before my two mighty commanders.

**Darth Vakamoto:** Hail Emperor Palpakira!

**Count Dookumura:** Yay for axe time!

**Random ass Storm Trooper:** ?

**Random ass Storm Trooper:** What even is my name?

_General Sakura has changed Captain Takamaki’s name to Colonel Takamaki_

_General Sakura has changed Private Niijima’s name to Captain Niijima_

**Emperor Palpakira:** Give it up, you can’t defeat me with an army that size!

**General Sakura:** But you won’t be able to defeat me either, this will be a stalemate.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Then let us strike a deal to end this war.

**General Sakura:** What do you propose?

**Emperor Palpakira:** I will allow one person to be chosen to rule with me over this chat. Makoto is not eligible, you can’t vote for yourself and my vote counts twice. Do we have a deal?

**Captain Niijima:** Why am I not eligible?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Because you are too responsible. Do we have a deal?

**General Sakura:** Fine, we agree to your demands.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Then let the voting commence.

**Captain Niijima:** I vote for Haru.

**Colonel Takamaki:** I also vote for Haru.

**General Sakura:** I vote for Ann.

**Random ass Storm Trooper:** Haru also has my vote.

**Darth Vakamoto:** Yusuke gets my vote

**Count Dookumura:** Yusuke gets mine as well.

**Emperor Palpakira:** So once again it is my right to make the final decision.

_Emperor Palpakira has demoted General Sakura_

_Emperor Palpakira has promoted Random ass Storm Trooper to moderator_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed_   _Random ass Storm Trooper’s name to Literally Van Gogh_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed_   _Darth Vakamoto’s name to Fake Blonde_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed_   _Count Dookumura’s name to Murderous Cinnabun_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed_   _General Sakura’s name to Defeated Foe_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed_   _Captain Niijima’s name to Mother Figure_

_Emperor Palpakira has changed_   _Colonel Takamaki’s name to Ann Tamagotchi_

**Emperor Palpakira:** I’m keeping this name.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Why is my name Ann Tamagotchi?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Because it sounds almost the same as your last name and Tamagotchi’s were the shit back in the day.

**Defeated Foe:** This is isn’t the last time you’ll hear of me!

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yea right whatever, I’ll just beat you again.

**Mother Figure:** Can I please have my normal name back?

**Emperor Palpakira:** No.

_Literally Van Gogh has changed Mother Figure’s name to Makoto Niijima_

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yusuke wth.

_Emperor Palpakira has changed the name of the chat to **I hate democracy**_

_Literally Van Gogh has changed the name of the chat to **I love democracy**_


	3. Ryuji explains Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Blonde: So we meet the protagonist Kevin and his family really really fucking hates him. It really is kind of sad now that I think about it

**Emperor Palpakira:** Guys I’m gonna write a book.

**Defeated Foe:** What the hell are you gonna write a book about??? Also can we change my name back.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Fine.

_Emperor Palpakira has changed Defeated Foe’s name to Hacker Child_

**Emperor Palpakira:** That’s all you get.

**Hacker Child:** Good enough. Now what are you gonna write a book about?

**Emperor Palpakira:** It’s going to be called “The great intergalactic democracy war”

**Makoto Niijima:** Oh no, please stop talking.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Shut it and listen to my story.

**Fake Blonde:** I want to hear the story

**Hacker Child:** Yeah because you were on his side!

**Emperor Palpakira:** The story will follow me on my journey to destroy the lame losers that opposed my dictatorship. Starting with a display of the incredible logical arguments I thought of to get Haru on my side. Followed by a at least two page long description of Haru’s axe (Don’t ask me, she wanted this). We then move on to where I used my unnatural charm to get Ryuji to quit team loser and join the great Emperor’s army. I then throw in a quick description of team loser, just so everyone knows you stood absolutely no chance. The book will end with a beautifully written chapter about how I mercifully took pity on you and offered you a most gracious compromise.

**Fake Blonde:** d(ﾟｰﾟ@)

**Emperor Palpakira:** It will be an absolute best-seller.

**Hacker Child:** Press X to doubt.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** X

**Literally Van Gogh:** X

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yusuke why? I was gonna have you do the illustrations.

**Literally Van Gogh:** I will not do illustrations for something like that.

**Emperor Palpakira:** I’ll pay you.

**Literally Van Gogh:** You have convinced me.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Yusuke wth. Seriously tho, wow rude. Why are we team loser? We almost kicked your ass.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Should have just switched sides ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Fake Blonde:** I think it’s a great sotry

**Ann Tamagotchi:** “sotry”

**Hacker Child:** “sotry”

**Fake Blonde:** SHUT IT!!!

**Emperor Palpakira:** “sotry”

**Fake Blonde:** AJKXHFKSHIOFHEI

**Makoto Niijima:** I think you might have broken Ryuji.

**Emperor Palpakira:** He’ll be fine.

**Fake Blonde:** SKHAJHEDWIAHDISH

**Emperor Palpakira:** Maybe not.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yusuke wanna be my new boyfriend?

**Fake Blonde:** What the hell

**Fake Blonde:** Betrayed like 4 times in a week

**Fake Blonde:** Feelsbadman

**Literally Van Gogh:** I’ll decline, thanks for the offer.

**Emperor Palpakira:** I’d never leave my bf anyway (つ▀¯▀)つ

**Fake Blonde:** ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)

**Ann Tamagotchi:** You guys are gay and weird.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Thanks.

**Fake Blonde:** So I watched Home Alone again this week because it was on tv

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Oh man that movie used to be my number 1 childhood movie.

**Emperor Palpakira:** I never watched it.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** You never watched Home Alone?! Did you even have a childhood?

**Fake Blonde:** Dude what?! Even Yusuke has probably watched Home Alone man

**Literally Van Gogh:** Yes I have seen Home Alone.

**Fake Blonde:** I love you Akira but I can’t continue this relationship if you have no knowledge of Home Alone

**Emperor Palpakira:** Then tell me about it.

**Fake Blonde:** Sure

**Fake Blonde:** Ann help me explain alright?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** d(>_・ )

**Fake Blonde:** So the movie starts off with this family preparing for a trip to Paris for Christmas and literally every damn family member is at their house

**Fake Blonde:** So we meet the protagonist Kevin and his family really really fucking hates him. It really is kind of sad now that I think about it

**Fake Blonde:** Anyway Kevin pushes his dick of a brother Buzz which causes the stupidest chain reaction in movie history, literally all the food gets ruined and Kevin gets blamed because fuck him right

**Ann Tamagotchi:** It’s sort of important to tell that all these kids also basically accuse the neighbour of being a serial killer.

**Fake Blonde:** After ruining the food or well at least getting the blame for it his mother is like begone thot and sends him to the attic but not after Kevin tells her he would be happy if his family could just fuck off

**Fake Blonde:** So that night the second stupidest chain reaction in movie history happens because some random ass storm decides to knock down the power lines which in turn causes a power outrage that resets there alarm clocks I guess, at least it was something like that

**Ann Tamagotchi:** If I remember correctly that’s basically spot on. One little thing is wrong though, it’s their in this case.

**Fake Blonde:** Whatevs

**Fake Blonde:** Anyway so the whole family oversleeps and in their rush they literally forget Kevin which once again is pretty damn sad now that I think about it

**Fake Blonde:** So when Kevin wakes up he is like hell yeah my stupid family is gone. So he does some shit everyone does when they are Home Alone until he gets bored and scared of the neighbour that got accused of being a serial killer by his brother and cousins and stuff

**Fake Blonde:** He also discovers that two burglars that I forgot the names of want to break into his house and steal all his shit which he is of course not thrilled about. So he sets up some mannequins and cut-outs to make it look like his family is home (Which is like, Kevin Dude why do you have so many mannequins and cut-outs. I would stay away from that house if I was those burglars.)

**Ann Tamagotchi:** The burglars are called Marv and Harry.

**Fake Blonde:** Akira are you still reading it all?

**Emperor Palpakira:** In between sessions of me cracking up yes, you really have a way with words Ryuji.

**Fake Blonde:** Thanks, I know

**Fake Blonde:** So the mother notices they forgot their child mid-flight, like wtf you only just noticed do you even care about the kid. Oh no that’s right you really don’t give a fuck

**Fake Blonde:** When they get in Paris she actually does try to go back to her son which is more than what I expected of her to be honest but all flights are full for the next 2 days because well its freaking Christmas. She gets a flight to the USA but ends up in some random ass city I have never heard of and from there on she gets picked up by a random travelling polka band who bring her in a moving van that’s basically the same as our van

**Fake Blonde:** Anyway the burglars are not stupid (well they are, but they have at least 2 brain cells) because they realise Kevin is actually home alone (see what I did there?) and they are like easy game easy life, let’s still rob this house. They loudly announce when they are going to rob the house and Kevin overhears because he’s not deaf

**Fake Blonde:** Kevin then proceeds to set up some seriously life threatening booby-traps (seriously he has a flamethrower set up) I mean it’s funny because it’s a movie but these booby traps are more dangerous than some of the booby-traps we encountered in palaces

**Ann Tamagotchi:** It’s pretty important to tell that Kevin met up with his neighbour who is watching his granddaughter perform in a choir at church, the neighbour dispels the rumours about him being a serial killer and Kevin and he become friends, well sort of.

**Fake Blonde:** Yea that happened as well. Anyway the thieves are potentially being killed by Kevin who finally calls the cops (Like seriously, just call the cops already Kevin but I guess the movie needed plot) They almost catch him but the neighbour swoops in and yeets them in the face with a shovel

**Fake Blonde:** So then it becomes Christmas Day and Kevin is disappointed that his family is still gone, I honestly don’t get why because they treat him like shit but alright. His mother takes that as her cue to enter the house and they make up, yay happy end. He doesn’t tell anyone shit about how he almost killed two criminals though idk why

**Fake Blonde:** That’s basically the plot, anyone who reads that is now a home alone expert

**Emperor Palpakira:** Oh man you really know how to make something interesting, I’m still cracking up.

**Murderous Cinnabun:** I have to admit, I thought it was very funny.

**Hacker Child:** For something done by Ryuji, it was surprisingly high quality.

**Fake Blonde:** I have found my true calling!

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Let’s make this a weekly thing! We’ll call it Movie Explain Friday.

**Emperor Palpakira:** What’s with that lame name?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Well we are explaining movies and it’s on Friday and MEF doesn’t sound lame.

**Emperor Palpakira:** It does sounds lame.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Then you think of something better!

**Emperor Palpakira:** MEF it is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with yet another update, the power of winter break. For now I'm keeping this purely jokey without any serious bits, let me know if you guys want some serious bits later though, maybe I'll include some actual storyline if you guys want that.


	4. Don't get me started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Palpakira: F
> 
> Makoto Niijima: Why F?
> 
> Emperor Palpakira: I was just paying respect to the dead.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Guys want to play a game?

**Hacker Child:** What kind of game?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** It’s called Don’t get me started and it’s very simple. Someone has to rant for a minute about a random item. Ofcourse we are texting so we’ll just see where it goes, we can just randomly generate the items we have to rant about.

**Fake Blonde:** Sounds good

**Emperor Palpakira:** Sure let’s do it.

**Makoto Niijima:** I guess we could, it’s Friday after all.

**Literally Van Gogh:** I will participate as long as I don’t have to rant about anything paint related.

**Murderous Cinnabun:** I’ll try.

**Hacker Child:** Sure I guess, my new game is downloading anyway.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Cool, we’ll start with Akira and his item is a cookie jar.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Easy, so let me start off by asking you all a question. Who the fuck has a cookie jar and actually uses the damn thing. Like come on I get you want to have a cookie jar because it looks cool but they serve absolutely no purpose at all.

**Fake Blonde:** Hey dude not cool! My mom has a cookie jar

**Emperor Palpakira:** Ryuji I love your mom but let me rant.

**Emperor Palpakira:** So I kinda get it if you have a normal cookie jar that’s basically just a storage container you use for whatever you need to store but these people that have one of those glass cookie jars with some 7 year old cookies in them because god forbid someone actually takes a damn cookie and ruins the aesthetic value of the stupid jar. 

**Murderous Cinnabun:** Oh I have one of those (´∀`)

**Emperor Palpakira:** Oh I’m just getting started, those aren’t even the worst. I once saw someone with a cookie jar that looked like Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, like come on if you really want to keep holding on to your childhood instead of growing up at least buy something cool but not a freaking cookie jar that looks like Cookie Monster, who even like that guy?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** I liked Cookie Monster.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yea yea whatever.

**Emperor Palpakira:** There is whole threads on the internet of people asking for advice when buying a cookie jar. I know sugar is life sometimes but if you can’t just go out and normally buy the first goddamn cookie jar you see what is wrong with you? You must have some serious doubts about your own decision making.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Alright that’s enough, you’re actually pretty good at this.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Thank you thank you.

**Makoto Niijima:** Although some of those arguments didn’t seem completely unbiased.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** They don’t have to be.

**Makoto Niijima:** Oh I see, shall I go next then?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Sure, your item is a scented candle.

**Makoto Niijima:** Good, I actually don’t like those.

**Makoto Niijima:** I’m going to start off by making it very clear that scented candles are a waste of money. None of the candles actually scent like the label says they should scent. Also they are terribly overpriced.

**Murderous Cinnabun:** They are not that expensive.

**Makoto Niijima:** Some of the better scented candles are like 2200 yen while a normal candle is only around 550 yen, scented candles are like 4 times the price of normal candles and most of the time they don’t even smell good. Who here has had a pleasant experience with scented candles?

**Murderous Cinnabun:** I love scented candles （＾ｖ＾）

**Makoto Niijima:** Oh. Well maybe they aren’t all that bad then.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Makoto you failed the rant because of being hopelessly gay, smh.

**Makoto Niijima:** I am not allowed to continue?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Nope you broke the rant so now you can’t continue.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Futaba is next and her item is a toe ring.

**Hacker Child:** Wtf is a toe ring?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** You can use internet.

**Hacker Child:** Alright I got it. So let’s be honest, no one here has ever heard of a fkin toe ring and even if you have heard of it no one has ever owned one because truth be told they are useless and pretty damn expensive.

**Fake Blonde:** Seriously what is a toe ring?!

**Hacker Child:** Just look it up. You can do literally jack shit with a toe ring, no one is going to see it because to be honest when do you ever show your toes to someone?

**Emperor Palpakira:** What about people with a foot fetish?

**Hacker Child:** Fuck people with a foot fetish.

**Emperor Palpakira:** This is kinkshaming.

**Fake Blonde:** Wait

**Fake Blonde:** You don’t actually have foot fetish right?????

**Emperor Palpakira:** I plead the fifth.

**Fake Blonde:** No pleading the fifth on this one! This is important man!

**Emperor Palpakira:** I cannot confirm or deny the existence of my possible foot fetish.

**Fake Blonde:** Dude do you have a foot fetish or not?!

**Emperor Palpakira:** I cannot confirm or deny the possibility.

**Fake Blonde:** I’m not letting you touch my feet dammit

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Alrighttttt, let’s just move on after discovering this fact that literally none of us wanted to discover. Yusuke is next and his item is money.

**Literally Van Gogh:** I see absolutely no need for one to have money as long as one has art in their life. Art is all I need to sustain my body, I can go weeks without food and I can just drink water out of public water dispensers.

**Literally Van Gogh:** On top of that money is also extremely ugly.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** You’re out of things to say already aren’t you?

**Literally Van Gogh:** Like Akira always says, I plead the fifth.

**Hacker Child:** Just admit you actually wish you weren’t completely broke Inari.

**Literally Van Gogh:** I plead the fifth.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** NEXT! Ryuji is next and his item is a watch.

**Fake Blonde:** Who needs a effin watch man? We all have phones right, just pull out your phone and check the time instead of buying a seriously expensive watch just because you want to show off and let everyone know you have a lot of money.

**Makoto Niijima:** You can’t check your phone in class though.

**Fake Blonde:** Most of the rooms have a clock and even they don’t, just use your phone. It’s not like the teacher will spot you if you just do it the right way.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Watches look stylish as fuck though.

**Fake Blonde:** I already look stylish without a watch. You’ve seen my awesome shirt collection. I could totally be a fashion model.

**Hacker Child:** Press X to doubt.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** X

**Literally Van Gogh:** X

**Makoto Niijima:** X

**Murderous Cinnabun:** I think Ryuji’s shirts are kinda cute (•‿•)

**Fake Blonde:** Cute?!

**Fake Blonde:** Akira my shirts aren’t cute right?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Your shirts aren’t cute but you are a cutie.

**Fake Blonde:** Asjdksjfkshkfjhdhfkds

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Gay

**Emperor Palpakira:** Tell us something new.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Haru is next and her item is an axe.

**Murderous Cinnabun:** But I love axes. Axes come in all sorts of sizes, you have small axes to do some minor work around the house with, you have the slightly bigger axes to chop down trees with or efficiently cut through a wooden beam and then you get to the giant battle axes. Battle axes are super light and beautiful in their own way, they are by far the most useful weapon in combat.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Uhm Haru, you are supposed to rant about axes.

**Murderous Cinnabun:** I can’t. I love axes.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Well in that case, does anyone have any objections against moving on?

**Emperor Palpakira:** I didn’t want to get chopped to pieces anyway so let’s move on.

**Literally Van Gogh:** Agreed.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Okay I’m next and my item or in this case items are plastic utensils.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** So let’s just be honest, no one likes plastic utensils. They are sort of useful if you go camping but even then I hate them. The forks break as soon as you try to pick up a piece of meat with them, the spoons are fine but even those easily break with a bit of force and the knives, oh god the knives, the knives are the worst. You can’t even cut anything with those damn plastic knives, you need like at least 5 knives for one piece of meat.

**Literally Van Gogh:** I always use plastic utensils and have never broken a knife or fork.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** First of all, are you a wizard? Secondly, why do you use plastic utensils?!

**Literally Van Gogh:** They are less expensive than normal utensils and I have used mine for at least half a year now.

_Emperor Palpakira has changed Literally Van Gogh’s name to Utensil Wizard_

**Utensil Wizard:** ?

**Utensil Wizard:** It really isn’t that impressive?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yes it is.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Anyway I guess that’s it, only Akira had an actually decently long rant but it was fun.

**Fake Blonde:** Hey my rant was good

**Hacker Child:** Press X to doubt.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** X

**Makoto Niijima:** X

**Utensil Wizard:** X

**Murderous Cinnabun:** X

**Emperor Palpakira:** F

**Makoto Niijima:** Why F?

**Emperor Palpakira:** I was just paying respect to the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Winter break loves me and I love winter break. I'm going to try to add a small bit of actual plot next chapter. Am I capable of adding actual plot? I don't know, we'll find out.


	5. Ryuji starts a team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter with actual plot? Impossible. Either way let me know what you think, should I continue this little plot line in between chapters of the crew just messing around. Or should I just accept it as a fact that this team exists and not write about it any further? Let me know.

**Ryuji Sakamoto > Akira Kurusu**

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Yo Akira can I ask you something?

**Akira Kurusu:** You already did but because you are my boyfriend I’ll grant you another question.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** What do you expect me to say, I’m honoured?

**Akira Kurusu:** I expected an I love you but I’ll take any nice response at this point.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** You’re insufferable sometimes you know

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Anyway man, school wants me to start and train a sports team, since I’m studying to become a Phys ed teacher and all

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** I managed to get permission for a Relay Racing team and I want you to join

**Akira Kurusu:** Ofcourse I’ll join, you seem serious about this.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Because I am serious! I want to give kids a better Phys ed experience than we had man!

**Akira Kurusu:** And you will, without a doubt. I believe in you.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** You’re seriously sappy man. Thanks though, I needed that

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Could you come to the park close to Leblanc this Sunday to have a small talk about the team?

**Akira Kurusu:** Sure, count on me.

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto > Yusuke Kitagawa**

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Hey Yusuke, you there?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** Yes I am here.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Good I was wondering if I could ask you something

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** I see no reason to decline.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Have you ever thought about joining a sports team?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** I have briefly thought about it before. It would be a good source for inspiration on top of keeping me in shape. I can’t allow my body to become weak, I need it for painting after all. However I don’t exactly have the best socializing skills so I doubt joining a sports team would go well. Why this question?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Well, school wants me to start and train a sports team, you know because I’m studying to become a Phys ed teacher and I was wondering if you’d join my Relay Racing team

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** Do you have other members already in this team?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** So far I have me and Akira, I’m planning on asking Ann as well. If you say yes that is

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** In that case I think it would be a beneficial experience for me to join your team.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** For real?!

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** Yes, why would I lie?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Nevermind, could you come to the park close to Leblanc this Sunday to talk about the team?

**Yusuke Kitagawa:** That will work.

 

**Ryuji Sakamoto > Ann Takamaki**

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Yo Ann

**Ann Takamaki:** Hey Ryuji, what’s up?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** School wants me to start and train a sports team, because I’m studying to become an actually good Phys ed teacher

**Ann Takamaki:** Cool, what kind of team did you start?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** I managed to get Relay Racing so that’s kind of cool

**Ann Takamaki:** That’s awesome, you’ll finally be able to run again.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Yea! I’m still in need of one more member though and I was wondering if you wanted to join?

**Ann Takamaki:** Hmmm I guess I could, it’s important to keep myself in shape for modelling work. Who are the other members?

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Myself, Yusuke and Akira

**Ann Takamaki:** Nevermind then.

**Ann Takamaki:** Just kidding, count me in.

**Ryuji Sakamoto:** Great, could you come to the park close to Leblanc this Sunday to talk about the team?

**Ann Takamaki:** I’ll be there.

 

* * *

 

 Akira steadily made his way through the crowds on the sidewalk smiling to himself, he loved being back in Tokyo, this time forever. “Do we really have to go train with Ryuji for his stupid Relay Racing team.” A familiar voice exclaimed from inside his bag.

Akira couldn’t help but grin. “Oh shut up Morgana, if it was Ann that started the team you would have endlessly nagged me to become a member. Besides you don’t even have to run.”

“That’s not true!” Morgana exclaimed. “Lady Ann’s got a girlfriend and I respect that.” He said, letting out a loud sigh.

Akira gently patted Morgana’s head as he turned the corner into the small park Ryuji had told him to come to. When he turned yet another corner and the training field came into view he was surprised to see not only Ryuji but also Yusuke. The two sat on the side of the field chatting about something or other, as soon as Ryuji noticed Akira approaching he got up to his feet and jogged over to his boyfriend quickly giving him a hug. “Hey man, you’re perfectly on time as always.”

“Ofcourse, this is important to you right? Anyway, what is Yusuke doing here?” Akira asked, glancing over at the artist who was framing the scenery like he almost always did. 

“What do you mean dude? He’s a member of the team?” Ryuji answered like it should have been obvious.

Akira was briefly at a loss for words. “You mean you managed to convince Yusuke to join a Relay Racing team? Are we talking about the same Yusuke?”

Ryuji grinned as he pointed over his shoulder. “If you’re also talking about the dude sitting over there, then yes we are. He was actually really easy to convince, he said it would give him the exercise he needed while also giving him inspiration.”

“Alright I suppose that sounds like something that Yusuke would say, who is the fourth team mem-“ Akira started before being cut off by a familiar voice behind him. “Hey Ryuji, sorry for being late. I see the others are already here.”

“No worries Ann, we didn’t start yet anyway. Follow me guys.” Ryuji started walking back over to Yusuke, Ann directly behind him. Akira was just about to follow when Morgana popped his head out of the bag. “Maybe this team is not as lame as I thought it would be.”

“Oh shut it Morgana.” Akira said, quickly following his boyfriend.

When all of them were seated on the side of the small training field Ryuji took the floor. “Alright team, as you all know this is an assignment I got from school and it will last at least this whole year. You may be wondering why I chose Relay Racing and the answer is really simple, I wanted something as close to track as I could get.”

“What about your leg?” Akira asked.

Ryuji just shrugged. “It has gotten a lot better over the years, I’ll manage. After living a double life for so long I just want to let loose y’know. I asked you all here today to discuss our strategy, the typical strategy for relay racing is starting with your second-fastest runner, third-fastest, slowest, fastest. Thing is, we never officially tested who of us is the fastest so how about a little race? Mona would you be the referee?”

Morgana smoothly hopped out of Akira’s bag as the others took their spots at the starting blocks. The race didn’t take long and the outcome wasn’t fully surprising. Ryuji finished first, quickly followed by Akira, Ann finished third with a slightly bigger gap between her and Akira and Yusuke finished shortly after Ann. When all of them had caught their breath, Ryuji once again took the floor. “Alright so our order would be Akira, Ann, Yusuke, me but I noticed Yusuke being the best in the starting blocks, Mona can you confirm that he was?

Morgana nodded his small head. “Yusuke started out the fastest.”

Ryuji nodded in turn. “In that case I propose we make Yusuke, Akira, Ann, me our order instead of the standard order. Everyone okay with that?” When everyone agreed without any further questions Ryuji visibly relaxed. “I might be able to make a successful team after all. Anyway I suggest we call it a day for now, I’ll make a group chat to discuss when we have our first official training.”

 

 


	6. Depression naps are overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Palpakira: Alright so I was trying to take a depression nap but the nap part didn’t really work out so I was left with just the depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update, I'm sorry. What happened? School happened. Also I've been working on a fairly long one shot that will focus on Ryuji and Akira as adults. There won't be a lot of updates in the upcoming weeks due to exams but I'll try my best to update at least a few times.

******Emperor Palpakira:** Guys?

**Hacker Child:** Don’t you sleep?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Look who is talking.

**Hacker Child:** It’s only 3 am, sleep is for the weak.

**Utensil Wizard:** I was not aware it is 3 am.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Are you kidding me?! What were you doing?

**Utensil Wizard:** I was painting, I didn’t think I had been going for more than an hour though.

**Emperor Palpakira:** When did you start?

**Utensil Wizard:** I don’t know the exact time I started but I imagine it must have been around 7 pm.

**Hacker Child:** Wtf Inari, that’s 8 hours.

**Utensil Wizard:** I am aware.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yusuke go to sleep.

**Utensil Wizard:** After I finish this painting.

**Hacker Child:** Whatever.

**Hacker Child:** Akira what did you want to say?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Alright so I was trying to take a depression nap but the nap part didn’t really work out so I was left with just the depression.

**Hacker Child:** Sucks to be you, next subject.

**Emperor Palpakira:** And then I started thinking…

**Hacker Child:** Stop, no, I am not going to listen to depressed Akira’s thoughts, stop.

**Emperor Palpakira:** What if the Phantom Thieves had never existed?

**Emperor Palpakira:** I probably would have only become friends with Ryuji but our bond would have never become as strong as it is now. Ann would just be the girl who sat in front of me. Yusuke would have stayed with that fucker Madarame. Makoto would have stayed the annoying ass student council president. Futaba, you would still be locked up in your own room. Haru would have just been another rich girl who goes to our school.

**Hacker Child:** And now I’m depressed as well, thanks a bunch Akira.

**Emperor Palpakira:** You’re welcome, I just wanted you guys to know that I love all of you.

**Makoto Niijima:** We all love you as well, now stop blowing up my phone at 3 am and go to sleep. Yusuke stop painting and go to sleep right now.

**Hacker Child:** Way to ruin the depressed heartfelt conversation.

**Utensil Wizard:** I have to finish this painting first.

**Makoto Niijima:** Yusuke.

**Utensil Wizard:** It won’t take long.

**Makoto Niijima:** Yusuke.

**Utensil Wizard:** Fine I’ll take a nap.

**Emperor Palpakira:** I feel like my heartfelt message was brushed to the side.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Guys?

 

* * *

 

 

**Fake Blonde:** Yusuke you here?

**Utensil Wizard:** Yes what is the matter Ryuji?

**Fake Blonde:** Let’s overthrow Akira and take control of this group chat

**Hacker Child:** Are we overthrowing Akira? Count me in.

**Utensil Wizard:** Why do you feel the need to drag me into this?

**Fake Blonde:** You are the only other admin, I need you to overthrow him

**Utensil Wizard:** What’s in it for me?

**Fake Blonde:** I’ll take you out for a beef bowl sometime. Just make me an admin and I’ll take care of it

**Hacker Child:** Hey! Make me an admin as well.

_Utensil Wizard has promoted Fake Blonde to moderator_

**Utensil Wizard:** Futaba you can just make yourself a moderator with some hacking.

**Hacker Child:** It’s no fun that way!

**Fake Blonde:** Uhm guys, I can’t demote him.

_Emperor Palpakira has demoted Fake Blonde_

**Fake Blonde:** Shit

**Emperor Palpakira:** Ofcourse you can’t demote me. I’m the admin and you are a simple moderator, well you were. I made Yusuke moderator instead of admin because I knew he would break under the offer of food one day.

**Utensil Wizard:** I apologize.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Next time just come to Leblanc for some food.

**Utensil Wizard:** I’d hate to impose.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yusuke, Leblanc now.

**Utensil Wizard:** Very well.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Now back to my traitorous boyfriend.

**Fake Blonde:** You tricked us, that’s cheatin man!

**Emperor Palpakira:** What are you going to do about it? Cry?

**Fake Blonde:** Hell no! I never cry dude

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Uhmmmm

**Fake Blonde:** Ann shut it, middle school doesn’t count

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Kaneshiro’s palace.

**Fake Blonde:** What? I didn’t cry in that stupid fly’s palace

**Emperor Palpakira:** To be fair man, you did cry after the palace.

**Fake Blonde:** When?!

**Makoto Niijima:** When we found out the money in the treasure was fake.

**Fake Blonde:** That wasn’t crying

**Utensil Wizard:** You cried for 3 hours straight about not being able to buy deluxe beef bowls and various other food items.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** I have never seen anyone cry longer than Ryuji did about that money.

**Fake Blonde:** I just really wanted that money alright?!

**Makoto Niijima:** We noticed.

**Fake Blonde:** Suht it!

**Ann Tamagotchi:** “Suht”

**Emperor Palpakira:** “Suth”

**Emperor Palpakira:** Shit.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Did you just make a typo while typing the typo?

**Emperor Palpakira:** No.

**Fake Blonde:** Yea right

**Fake Blonde:** Next you are going to claim you didn’t T pose in a church

**Emperor Palpakira:** I did not T pose in a church.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** I saw the pictures, you were T posing.

**Emperor Palpakira:** I wasn’t!

**Hacker Child:** You were.

**Emperor Palpakira:** I was just doing what Yusuke told me to do!

**Fake Blonde:** T posing

**Emperor Palpakira:** I hate you guys!

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Last night you told us you love us all?

**Emperor Palpakira:** Wait you read that?! Why didn’t you say anything?

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Ryuji was busy overthrowing you when I read it.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Well screw you guys, Haru, Makoto and Morgana are the only ones I still love

**Fake Blonde:** Wait Morgana hasn’t done anything wrong?!

**Emperor Palpakira:** Well he pawed me in the face to wake me up but other than that, no.

**Fake Blonde:** Mona step up your game

**Emperor Palpakira:** Morgana says shut it.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Ryuji we don’t need Akira.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Wait what?

**Fake Blonde:** Yea you’re right Ann

**Fake Blonde:** I don’t even know anyone called Akira

**Emperor Palpakira:** Are you seriously going to do this.

**Ann Tamagotchi:** Sure feels good to be the first one to respond to your message Ryuji.

**Emperor Palpakira:** Stop. Please Stop. Give up. It’s not funny.

**Fake Blonde:** Thanks Ann

**Fake Blonde:** I can always count on you

**Emperor Palpakira:** Ryuji stop ignoring me or I’m not watching anime with you anymore.

**Fake Blonde:** Oh hey Akira

**Fake Blonde:** When did you get online?

**Emperor Palpakira:** I hate you.

**Fake Blonde:** I love you

**Emperor Palpakira:** Yusuke arrived, I’m going to make him curry.

**Emperor Palpakira:** He actually deserves it, unlike someone I know.

**Fake Blonde:** :(


End file.
